Cuidados médicos
by MagicAi
Summary: Solangelo. Donde Nico tiene muchos problemas de salud sin importancia para él, y Will no va a dejarlo en paz hasta solucionarlos. *TERMINADO*
1. Fuera de forma

_**fuera de forma.**_

No era como si Nico creyese que tenía la mejor salud del mundo. Definitivamente, si conociera a Asclepcio, el dios de la medicina tendría muchas, muchas críticas bien fundamentadas. Estaba bien con ello pues, siendo un semidiós hijo de Hades, sus probabilidades de vivir el tiempo suficiente como para sufrir las consecuencias de su actitud despreocupada escaseaban. Eso era cierto, pero no significaba que quisiera que Will Solace lo supiera.

Will era molesto, en el buen sentido. Si Nico se hacía un pequeño corte en la práctica de espada, el hijo de Apolo no descansaría hasta que se lo desinfectara. No sabía por qué el rubio tenía esa obsesión—que empezaba a ser perturbadoramente similar al acoso—con él, pero lo cierto es que no le fastidiaba tanto como podría si fuese otra persona.

Si bien había—secretamente—acabado por admitir eso, permitir que Will estuviese consciente de cada mínimo y, según su propio y poco confiable criterio, irrelevante problema que tenía sería el fin de su libertad, que últimamente ya estaba siendo puesta en duda, pues el pequeño Apolo no dejaba de seguirlo.

Claro que Nico no se había molestado en considerar que, como curandero que era, Will podría notarlo solo.

—Eres muy delgado, ¿no crees?—dijo de repente el rubio mientras comía una manzana y él se dedicaba únicamente a mirarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes, escuálido, debilucho, enclenque...

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Estás... muy fuera de forma para ser un guerrero.

—¡Hey!

—Esos viajes sombras te han privado de algo muy importante llamado caminar. Deberías intentarlo.

—Yo camino Solace, deja de molestarme. Creo que hago más ejercicio del que debería.

—No se nota.

—¡Déjame en paz! No soy pequeño, tengo catorce años. Ya creceré.

Will le tomo un brazo y lo sacudió como si fuese alguna especie de muñeco, y aunque Nico ya se estaba acostumbrando al contacto, no pudo evitar apartarse.

—No tienes músculos, di Angelo, pareces un espárrago.

—¡No necesito tus analogías! ¿No tienes alguien más a quién molestar?

—No. Mira, te dejaré en paz si pruebas que no estás fuera de forma.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo recorre todo el campamento—ordenó alegre, dando a Nico un pedazo de fruta sin razón—, si logras hacerlo antes de la fogata, me retractaré y tú podrás ser un enclenque escuálido tanto como quieras.

Nico mordió su trozo de manzana mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

—A veces me pregunto por qué aún no te he matado, Solace.

—Lo que tú digas—concedió despreocupadamente el curandero, agitando su mano para restarle importancia—¿lo harás?

El hijo de Hades consideró sus opciones. Will, de una forma u otra, conseguiría que hiciese lo que quería. Incluso si se negaba a recorrer todo el maldito campamento, lo obligaría a hacer ejercicio o algo por el estilo. Suspiró derrotado.

—Lo haré.

—¡Yey!—exageró feliz Will—Yo que tú, empezaría ya. Sé que no has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, pero el campamento es inmenso.

—Conozco el campamento.

—Sí, sí. Te acompañaría, pero debo ir a la enfermería y...—aunque dijo eso, Will miraba el edificio como si esperara que saliera algún inocente niño de Apolo que pudiese relevarlo.

—No te preocupes—interrumpió Nico—, nos vemos en la fogata.

—Nos vemos.

o0o

La caminata no había ido tan mal hasta que llegó la hora de pasar por el bosque.

Si bien había una regla que prohibía a los campistas entrar solos, él se internó apenas un poco en el bosque pues la luz del sol (Gracias, Apolo, gracias) le estaba lastimando seriamente la piel.

Nico no sabía que estaba tan fuera de forma. Cierto que desde la guerra no había hecho mucho pues Will opinaba que debía descansar, pero honestamente, estaba exhausto. El terreno era irregular, la luz del sol era exageradamente potente, sus zapatillas negras no estaban en condiciones de dar una caminata de seis horas (de las cuales sólo llevaba tres), y las malditas ramitas de los malditos árboles le raspaban los brazos y el rostro.

Pudo escuchar como algunas dríades se burlaban de él, pero no le dio importancia porque prefirió concentrarse en respirar correctamente. Se cruzó con Grover y su novia, Enebro, más no pudo quedarse a charlar porque aún le faltaba la mayor parte del campamento y sólo le quedaban otras tres horas.

Estaba en un estado por demás deplorable, sudado, lastimado y cansado. Supo, al verse en el reflejo del lago cuando se detuvo a mojar su rostro, que con esa apariencia y la camiseta negra (que no, no ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor) rasgada por la vegetación, podría fácilmente ser comparado con un vagabundo.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse la camiseta, porque atraía el sol, estaba rota y le daba demasiado calor, pero en su lugar la humedeció para enfriarla y volvió a colocársela. No quería que nadie lo viera sin camisa... Había nacido en a década de 1930, por Hades, tenía sus costumbres.

Eso le recordaba cuando Reyna tuvo que coser las heridas de su abdomen (cortesía de los lobos de Licaón). No le había dado importancia al ardor ni la apariencia de sus cicatrices hasta después de la guerra. Cuando fue a la enfermería, Will se escandalizó tanto que terminó asustando incluso a Quirón. Al final, acabó quedándose una semana internado con el rubio vigilándolo a él y a sus heridas.

Estaba tan absorto en recordar aquello que no notó que se había metido al lago hasta que resbaló en la zona profunda.

o0o

Todos ya se estaban reuniendo para la fogata. Will se había quedado en la enfermería en lugar de cenar con sus hermanos. Luego de buscar su comida y de dedicar una ofrenda y plegaria rápida al buen dios del sol, decidió que lo mejor era esperar allí a que Nico se presentara. Técnicamente, el hijo de Hades ya había perdido, por lo que nada le aseguraba que fuese siquiera a aparecer, pero estaba algo preocupado porque Nico no se había llevado su espada y a veces aparecían monstruos en el bosque, de modo que prefirió estar allí para cuando llegara.

No había hecho el reto con mala intención. Creía que si di Angelo se daba cuenta de que algo de ejercicio no le haría mal acabaría por rendirse y volver. Incluso quiso acompañarlo para convencerlo en el camino. A veces de verdad detestaba ser el líder de la cabaña, todas esas responsabilidades acabarían por absorber su juventud.

Exageraba, tenía que calmarse.

Vio a un enano y sombrío individuo acercarse lentamente, y su rostro se iluminó al notar que sólo podía tratarse de di Angelo.

—¡Nico!—corrió hacia él alegremente.

Notó entonces que el chico estaba mojado, su ropa era un desastre, su pelo estaba mucho más revuelto de lo habitual y tenía varios cortes en los brazos y el rostro. El pequeño no parecía molesto, pero si respiraba agitadamente y caminaba despacio. Will lo sujetó de los hombros por temor a que fuese a derrumbarse.

—¡Nico! ¿qué pasó? ¿estás bien?—preguntó alterado mientras lo examinaba improvisadamente mirando sus brazos y, por una vez, el hijo de Hades no se resistió

—Odio el lago—murmuró—, odio el bosque. Te detesto, Solace, de verdad te detesto.

—¡Detéstame luego! Ahora dime si estás bien.

—¿A parte de que me duele todo el maldito cuerpo y estoy absolutamente empapado? Sí, no hay problema.

—¿Qué pasó, Sr. Sarcasmo?

—Me caí al maldito lago ¿de acuerdo?—admitió, apoyándose en el rubio para mantenerse de pie— Estuve una hora nadando pero no pude salir, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Jules-Albert...

—¿Jules-quién?

—...Pero invocarlo me dejó exhausto y me desmayé. Para colmo ese cadáver francés no entendió que debía sacarme del lago completamente, de modo que me quedé en la orilla con el agua mojándome mientras estuve dos horas inconsciente. Así que, repito, te detesto Solace.

—Lo lamento mucho Nico—dijo, de forma absolutamente honesta, aunque aún no comprendía el asunto del cadáver francés.

Will hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y levantó a Nico del suelo para cargarlo, el hijo de Hades se quejó como nunca mientras el rubio lo ignoraba camino a la enfermería. Cuando finalmente se dignó a mirar al azabache, pues este había dejado de patalear, lo encontró profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Sonrió un poco y siguió su camino a la enfermería.

—Te lo dije, eres muy delgado—murmuró, porque honestamente, Nico pesaba tan poco que podría cargarlo el resto de su vida sin mayor inconveniente. Y, de hecho, la perspectiva era tentadora.

 **FIN.**

 **Éste sería el primer capítulo de uno que se basan en los problemas que Nico tiene y, como en éste, la forma de Will para solucionarlos xD por ahora serían: Fuera de forma; Insomnio; Delgado; Pálido. Aún no se me ocurre otro ;-; si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirlas. Este capítulo es, de hecho, el que menos me gusta xD aunque aún no he escrito el resto tengo grandes expectativas para Pálido.**

 **Bien, si les gustó, lo odiaron o tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, reviews ;-;**


	2. Insomnio

_**Insomnio.**_

Nico no tenía una rutina pero sí tenía costumbres. Como, por ejemplo, la de pasar cada martes por la enfermería para ver a su amigo el curandero. Will no se lo había pedido y jamás habían acordado que sería de esa forma, sin embargo, aquella vez en la que el hijo de Hades olvidó pasarse por allí luego de haber dormido hasta muy tarde, el curandero lo regañó hora y media por su irresponsabilidad. Nico no le tenía miedo y estaba bastante seguro de que, si lo intentaba, podía matarlo sin mayor esfuerzo. Por desgracia, asesinar a Solace no estaba actualmente en su lista de prioridades, sin importar cuánto lo mereciera después del episodio del lago.

De modo que, luego de dormir nuevamente hasta después del mediodía, Nico decidió no cometer el mismo error y se encaminó a toda prisa a la enfermería. Los Apolo lo saludaban con una sonrisa como si fuese sólo un hermano más, los heridos le hacían un gesto con la mano o la cabeza cuando lo veían pasar y él, automáticamente, lo devolvía. La enfermería le gustaba, todos lo querían por alguna razón.

Pasó corriendo por las habitaciones, mirando de reojo en todos los cuartos para ver si encontraba al curandero. Hasta que lo vio atendiendo a un herido en la habitación tres. Suspiró y entró de manera calmada, totalmente opuesto a la forma en la que había estado corriendo antes. Will estaba muy distraído regañando a su paciente, que no era otro que Percy Jackson, como para reparar en él.

—No me importa que tan gracioso sea—estaba diciendo Will con el ceño fruncido—, no puedes lanzarle agua a Grace cuando está por invocar un rayo, Jackson.

—¡Pensé que simplemente se desviaría, no pensé que la descarga fuese hacia mí!—se quejó lloriqueando mientras su novia, Annabeth, se cubría la cara con una mano, indicando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Agradece que el rayo no era muy potente, ya de por sí eres un buen conductor de electricidad—murmuró ella molesta y avergonzada por las estupideces de su novio. Nico sonrió un poco por la situación.

—Eso explica—intervino, logrando que todos se fijaran en él—porqué sentí tu alma tan cerca del Inframundo esta mañana. Pensé que era un sueño.

Percy se puso pálido y Nico comenzó a reír, no estaba mintiendo, sin embargo. De verdad lo había sentido, pero no se preocupó demasiado porque pensó que, incluso si no se trataba de un sueño, matar a Percy no era tan simple. Y hubiese sido un poco irónico que muriera en una mísera práctica, de cualquier forma.

—Hola, Nico—saludó Annabeth, sin preocuparse por la aparente muerte temporal de su novio.

Will también lo miraba sonriendo. Llevaba su uniforme poco ortodoxo de siempre: camisa de cirujano y bermudas. Estaba rodeado de envoltorios de vendas que actualmente se encontraban por todo el cuerpo de Percy y se veía algo cansado, como si el hijo de Poseidón y sus ridiculeces no fuesen más que rutina. La expresión calmada del rubio le recordó, por alguna razón, que tenía sueño, y bostezó.

—Feliz martes—saludó Nico, frotando sus ojos, que comenzaban a gotear luego de bostezo anterior.

Will y Nico solían saludarse de esa forma cuando se veían en la enfermería y, aunque los demás campistas los miraran como si estuviesen locos, jamás dejarían de hacerlo. Era una forma implícita de decir "eh, mira, he sobrevivido otra semana", como si fuese la fecha que ambos se impusieran como meta, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente en peligro últimamente. Percy hizo una mueca de confusión cuando Solace le respondió lo mismo, y Annabeth se limitó a garabatear algo en la libreta que llevaba.

—Entonces, Solace, ¿ya puedo irme?—preguntó finalmente el chico del mar.

Will frunció un poco el ceño, como si estuviese tratando realmente con un niño y no con un adolescente que de hecho era dos años mayor que él. Nico volvió a bostezar.

—Puedes irte, no quiero que Grace se preocupe más. Pero, por todos los elíseos, Jackson, deja de hacer estas cosas. Desperdiciamos la mitad de néctar y ambrosía en ti cada día.

—Oh, bueno—intervino—, Percy es un idiota, lastimarse está en su naturaleza.

—¡Nico!—se quejó el ojiverde fingiendo indignación.

Luego de que Annabeth le sonriera por el comentario, la pareja se retiró. Will suspiró y se lanzó de espaldas a la camilla, de modo que Nico simplemente se sentó en una esquina de la misma. Sabía que Solace tenía que volver a su trabajo pronto, pero de vez en cuando se tomaba un pequeño descando secreto entre un paciente y otro, confiando en que di Angelo no lo acusara. Claro que no iba a hacerlo, pero era raro que el rubio confiara en él.

Will abrió uno de sus azules ojos y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Tienes sueño?—preguntó.

—Eh...¿qué?

—Que si tienes sueño. Estás bostezando, y tus ojeras son más pronunciadas que de costumbre.

Nico hizo girar sus ojos, estaba acostumbrado a Will y sus preguntas médicas semi-acosadoras.

—Dormí lo de siempre, Solace.

—¿Cuánto es "lo de siempre"?

Desvió la mirada. Lo cierto era que no podía mentirle al hijo de Apolo aunque quisiera, no sólo porque Will fuese una maquina de detectar mentiras viviente, si no también porque cada vez que lo intentaba, algo en la expresión calmada y confiada del chico le hacía sentir tremendamente culpable. Suspiró.

—Unas... cuatro horas—refunfuñó.

Solace se levantó de repente y lo miró sorprendido.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—Bueno...

—¡Di Angelo, por Apolo!—se quejó escandalizado—¡Sabes que dormir menos de cinco horas es malo para tu salud!

—Sí, pero...

—¡Sin peros, jovencito!—regañó tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación—¡En este instante juro por el Estigio que esta noche dormirás como mínimo siete horas!

Pasaron por la sala de descanso con Will aún sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza. Nico no se resistía porque, por un lado, estaba bastante sorprendido, y por el otro, no quería hacer más el ridículo tratando de liberarse frente a toda la descendencia de Apolo como si fuese un niño regañado por su madre. Solace se dirigió a varios de sus hermanos sin soltar al hijo de Hades.

—Chicos, alguien tendrá que cubrirme hoy—pidió—. Tengo ciertos asuntos que atender con este—miró a Nico como si fuese la peste—mestizo.

—Dioses, Will, ¿qué hizo ahora?—preguntó Kayla.

—Así que asumen que es mi culpa—susurró Nico.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicar! Esto es importante, por favor.

Sus hermanos asintieron divertidos mientras el azabache sólo los miraba como si estuviese jurando venganza, para luego ser arrastrado por el mayor fuera de la enfermería, hasta la cabaña de Hipnos. Al entrar, Nico sintió como si fuese a desmayarse, pero logró sujetarse de Will y caminar hasta Clovis, que roncaba en una cómoda cama de la cabaña.

Luego de hacer demasiados esfuerzos por no dormirse y mantener al propio Clovis despierto, Will salió de forma heroica con una lista de cosas que, en teoría, ayudaban a dormir.

De modo que Nico era la víctima del experimento.

—Creo que primero deberías intentar gastar energía, así que hagamos algo de ejercicio.

Nico hacía ejercicio cada día. Después de lo acontecido hacía unos días—es decir, ser acusado de estar fuera de forma y acabar por alguna razón en el lago—se estaba dedicando a ello incluso más, invirtiendo cerca de cinco horas diarias a practicar con la espada, correr o escalar el muro. Quirón se había mostrado interesado en él, y le ayudaba cada vez que podía. Aparentemente, según el centauro, tenía potencial.

De modo que no, no veía necesario entrenar con Will, pero tampoco representaba un problema, por lo que accedió. Solace no se especializaba en espadas y, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, no se le daba para nada bien el tiro con arco, sin embargo destacaba con la daga. Incluso para Nico, y aunque ninguno de los dos estuviese luchando en serio, requirió mucho tiempo y esfuerzo vencer al rubio. Ya estaban a mediados del tercer combate de la tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

—Bueno, podemos desempatar mañana—sugirió Will.

El rubio estaba totalmente desaliñado. No se habían molestado en conseguir armaduras—ambos las detestaban—por lo que sus ropas estaban llenas de cortes y lodo. Su cabello estaba desordenado de cualquier forma y, al igual que su vestimenta y todo su cuerpo en general, estaba absolutamente sucio. Nico sabía que estaba exactamente igual, y se lo confirmó el hecho de que, al acercarse a la fogata, les preguntaran si acababan de caer por un precipicio.

—No es eso—le dijo a Jason para tranquilizarlo mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ellos y Percy compartían—. Sólo fue un poco de entrenamiento.

Jason era el único que se veía normal, porque Percy aún seguía chamuscado.

—Te he visto entrenar estos días—explicó el rubio señalándolo con su tenedor—, pero, ¿por qué se unió Will? si querías entrenar con alguien, pudiste pedírmelo.

—Oh, no. Yo no lo recomendaría—bromeó Percy, que tenía crema para quemaduras por todo el rostro.

—Vamos, hermano, ya te dije que lo sentía.

Nico sonrió levemente probando la ensalada que estaba comiendo, mientras intentaba no llenar la mesa de lodo que caía de su cabello.

—De todas formas—dijo él mirando su plato—fue culpa de Percy.

—¡Exacto!—apoyó el romano.

—¡Hey!

Cenaron tan animadamente como siempre. Percy y Jason discutían sobre trivialidades que Nico, en realidad, no llegaba a comprender, pero le agradaba la sensación de familiaridad que sentía cuando estaba con sus compañeros. Personalmente, y aunque no fuese a admitirlo para que no se creyeran demasiado, había comenzado a pensar en ellos como hermanos mayores después de la guerra. Sabía que su padre debía estar revolcándose en... el Inframundo, pero ese era un asunto que actualmente le daba igual.

Estaba burlándose de Jason por una anécdota que Percy no tuvo la delicadeza de guardar en secreto, cuando notó que Will le hacía señas para que lo siguiera.

—Chicos—dijo—, debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

—Duerme bien—deseó el ojiazul.

—Que Jason no te electrocute en sueños—agregó el chico del mar.

—¡Percy, por Júpiter!

Nico los dejó para ir con Will Solace, que le sonrió, aún hecho un desastre pero sin signos de que le importara.

—Di Angelo, espero que hayas cenado ligero como te dije.

—Ensalada—explicó—, y un trozo de carne, ¿feliz?

—¿Y un vaso de leche?

—No.

Will chasqueó la lengua, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír.

—Hay una ducha en tu cabaña, ¿no? ve y toma una ducha caliente, nos encontramos en veinte minutos.

—Pero...

—Ve.

Nico obedeció, porque de todas formas le hacía falta. Cuando salió, absolutamente relajado y limpio, se colocó una ropa de dormir de algodón color azul que Jason le había prestado—y que le quedaba inmensa—, y se dispuso a ir en busca del hijo de Apolo, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla gris de la cabaña.

o0o

Will estaba cansado de esperar a Nico. Su cabello ya se estaba secando, y aunque era verano y tenía su ropa de dormir favorita—una remara naranja con un solcito sonriente que llevaba un gorro de dormir y pantalones blancos—empezaba a tener frío, pues era de noche, había viento, y el toque de queda estaba por empezar, así que se dirigió a la cabaña de Hades para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo el líder y único habitante de ésta.

Entró. Las cabañas no tenían llave, porque no sólo necesitarían cientos de copias para todos los campistas que tenía cada una, sino que además resultaba innecesario, dado que todos se conocían y el campamento era vigilado de noche. Además ninguna cerradura detendría a los monstruos incluso si pudiesen pasar las barreras del Velloncino de oro.

Nico había pasado el último mes remodelando la cabaña. Había pintado las paredes de morado y se había desecho de las camas-ataud que alguien había puesto, reemplazándolas por un par de camas normales con sábanas grises y blancas y unos muebles donde guardaba sus pocas cosas. Había tanto lugar innecesario que Will estaba seguro de que el azabache podría invitar a todos sus zombies a vivir allí con él.

La casa de Nico tenía mucha iluminación—irónico— y en las ventanas siempre aparecían flores de temporada, y aunque el rey de los fantasmas aseguraba no saber nada al respecto, era obvio que era cosa de Perséfone. Además, de un día para el otro, había aparecido un tragaluz que daba directo a la cama de Nico, de forma que no sólo podía ver las estrellas, sino que también toda la luz de Apolo le daba directo en el rostro cada mañana. Solace sospechaba que eso era obra de Hades, que de alguna forma sabía que su hijo casi había desaparecido y que la luz solar no estaba de más, aunque lo peor ya hubiese pasado.

Will vio la cama de Nico. Allí se encontraba el descendiente de Hades, dormido profundamente, respirando por la boca y desparramado de cualquier forma, con el cabello revuelto y mojado y con la cama aún sin abrir. El rubio sonrió y lo cubrió con las mantas de la cama contigua, para luego acostarse en la misma, mirando a Nico.

—Sólo será un segundo—se dijo—, enseguida vuelvo a mi cabaña... enseguida...

Y se durmió, porque al fin y al cabo, él también estaba cansado.

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo :3 el siguiente se titula "Delgado" y ya está escrito, así que volveré pronto.**

 **A propósito, Nai0310 sugirió Sarcástico y Antisocial. Realmente me encanta la segunda opción y ya tengo una idea, pero no sé si hacerlo como One-shot a parte o incluirlo en esta historia (porque más que nada se basa en problemas de salud) Me gustaría escuchar (leer xD) las opiniones, sugerencias y críticas de todos, así que estaré aquí, mendigando Reviews. Ah, el comentario de gemnahbdn me causó mucha gracia por alguna razón xD gracias a las dos.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que comentan, marcan como favorita, o simplemente leen esta historia :') Nos leemos.**


	3. Delgado

_**Delgado.**_

Honestamente, Nico comenzaba a pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Will Solace acabaría por matarlo. Primero acabó en un lago, y luego despertó con el hijo de Apolo durmiendo en la cama junto a la suya. Algo estaba definitivamente mal, iba a darle un infarto pronto, estaba seguro. Consideró llamar a su padre para decirle que preparara su habitación en el palacio del más allá, pero no tenía dracmas, de modo que sólo podía esperar.

Por otro lado, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza alejarse del rubio. Morir era preferible.

Así que ahora estaba con su amigo jugando a captura la bandera. Era la primera vez que la cabaña de Hades—es decir, él— se aliaba con otra, que resultó ser la de Apolo. Por lo general, Nico se negaba a participar del juego, pero últimamente Will había insistido tanto que no pudo decir que no. Originalmente las cabañas se dividían en dos grupos, pero desde que ya no sólo se admitían hijos de los doce olímpicos, tuvieron que ampliar la cantidad de equipos de modo que las cabañas podían incluso participar solas.

El desastre se desencadenó cuando Nico casi pisa una trampa, y Will lo apartó de inmediato, levantándolo del suelo por reflejo. Parecía que el rubio lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, sólo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo mientras veía la red que casi lo atrapaba caer al suelo.

—Gracias, Solace—dijo, molesto por no haber notado la trampa, malditos Stolls—pero ya podrías bajarme.

—Mh. Oye, Nico, he estado pensando en esto desde hace rato, pero...

—Bájame.

—...Eres muy delgado, ¿no crees?—continuó sin obedecer.

Nico se quedó paralizado, mientras el rubio aún se negaba a dejarlo en el suelo, apretando su espada de hierro estigio como si estuviese contemplando la posibilidad de asesinar a su mejor amigo mientras pensaba en las probabilidades de ir a la cárcel. Intentó ver al ojiazul por sobre su hombro.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, y acabé en el lago. Suéltame, Solace.

El Apolo obedeció, pero lo sujetó del hombro, repentinamente serio.

—No, pero esta vez me refiero...¿cuánto comes?

Nico lo miró fijamente, escuchando a la cabaña de Ares acercarse pero sin darle mayor importancia.

—No lo sé, lo normal.

—¿Desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena?—cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es posible que nunca despierte a tiempo para el desayuno—confesó—, y quizás estoy entrenando durante la merienda, pero yo...

—¡Ahí están!—gritó Clarisse a la cabeza de todos los campistas de Ares.

—Tártaros—maldijo Will.

—A luchar—sugirió Nico, empuñando su espada, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio con su daga. Ambos se sonrieron, asintieron, y se lanzaron a la batalla.

o0o

Las cabañas de Hades y Apolo ganaron esa semana, aunque el dúo no lo sentía como una victoria, pues habían tenido que realizar una "retirada estratégica" para no ser derrotados por los campistas del dios de la guerra. Como fuere, estaban celebrando en la fogata la primera victoria de Nico cuando el curandero se le acercó.

—Di Angelo—llamó.

Will no estaba sonriendo, y eso jamás resultaba ser buena señal. Nico lo miró, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de uvas aprobado por Dioniso.

—¿Solace?

—¿Qué estás comiendo?—pregunto pausadamente mientras arqueaba una ceja. Nico miró su plato como si no estuviese demasiado seguro.

—Pastel.

—¿Qué clase de cena es esa?—chilló obviamente molesto el rubio— Además, ¡esa porción es muy pequeña!

Nico frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Te molesta que lo coma, o que no lo coma lo suficiente?

—¡Me molesta que no comas ni lo que debes, ni la cantidad correcta!—se exasperó, según di Angelo, de forma exagerada—Creo que hasta Leo Valdez pesa más que tú ¡y es un escuálido que estuvo muerto!

—¡Oye!—se escuchó desde la mesa de Hefesto, pero nadie le dio importancia.

—Me gustan las cosas dulces—murmuró Nico avergonzado—, déjame en paz.

Will suspiró con resignación como si estuviese tratando con un niño pequeño.

—Quizás sea así, pero—le arrebató rápidamente el plato y lo levantó alto previniendo que intentara recuperarlo—no es bueno comer sólo conforme a tus gustos.

—¡Oh, vamos!—protestó el más joven intentando alcanzar, tal como Will predijo, su pastel—¡tú también debes tener algo que te guste!

—Por supuesto—reconoció el rubio sonriendo—, me gusta que Nico di Angelo esté sano.

El azabache dejó de intentar recuperar su poco recomendada cena y suspiró, sentándose sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados. En una situación normal se habría sentado en la banca, pero de ser así, Will podría literalmente verlo desde arriba. De cualquier forma, el hijo de Apolo no sólo tenía razón, sino que además era muy alto y él, con su estatura similar a la de Leo, no podía darse el lujo de alcanzarlo. Lo miró como si fuese la peor escoria de la humanidad semidivina.

—Te detesto, Solace.

—Creo que estoy viviendo un Deja vú.

—"Viviendo" es una palabra curiosa, disfrútala mientras puedas decirla.

Will se sentó a su lado, sobre la mesa también.

—¿Algún día tendremos una conversación en la que no me amenaces de muerte, fantasmita?

—Improbable. Ten fe.

El Apolo comenzó a reír, por lo que di Angelo se dio el lujo de observarlo detenidamente. Su cabello dorado brillaba como si se hubiese pasado todo el día reuniendo luz solar, su piel bronceada contrastaba tanto con la suya, que era casi totalmente blanca. Tenía algunas pecas, y su sonrisa era probablemente la cosa más hermosa que Nico hubiese visto alguna vez. No lo diría ni por todos los dracmas del campamento, pero se sentía extremadamente afortunado por agradarle a ese chico, como si fuese un sueño. Quería que lo quisiera más.

 _"Me gusta que Nico di Angelo esté sano"_

El hijo de Hades miró sus propias manos suspirando.

—¿Qué tengo que comer?—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué cosa—repitió con mayor volumen—tengo que comer para estar sano, Solace?

El rubio se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente, absolutamente sorprendido. Cuando Nico volteó, finalmente, a mirarlo, el rostro de Will se iluminó de tal manera y la sonrisa que se instaló en él fue tan radiante que el Rey de los fantasmas no pudo menos que felicitarse internamente por ser capaz de alegrar tan fácilmente a su amigo.

Las consecuencias variaron desde verse obligado a comer cosas que realmente repudiaba—vegetales—hasta tener que consumirlos en cantidades absurdas. Más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a decirle a Solace que se rindiera, pero viendo la sonrisa de Will, y con su estómago ya un poco más acostumbrado a la nueva variedad y cantidad de comida en las últimas semanas, decidió mejor no hacerlo. Si hacía feliz a Will, no le importaba comer una "porción" de pasta que tenía el peso equivalente a un elefante cada día.

 _ **FIN**_

 **¿alguien más cree que Nico ama las cosas dulces? ¿no? bueno ;-; no tengo mucho qué decir de este capítulo xD el siguiente es Pálido y me encanta ese. Creo que, para redondear y hacer del quinto el último, podría ser que directamente le dé un resfrío o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué opinan? :3**


	4. Pálido

**Advertencia(?): Esta capítulo es mi favorito, lo cual, traducido, significa que es el más patético xD disfuten.**

 _ **Pálido.**_

Nico llegó a la conclusión de que todo era una estupidez inútil cuarenta y cuatro minutos antes de que Will lo notara.

Definitivamente, no fue por falta de información. Que te obliguen a pararte bajo el sol una hora no es muy inteligente, tampoco lo es darte una estúpida gorra para que el sol no te chamusque la cabeza, y definitivamente no fue la mejor idea del mundo atarlo, abandonarlo, y no darle agua. Si Nico lo soportó fue únicamente porque Percy y Jason le llevaron un refresco.

—Agradezco la ayuda, chicos, pero sería más amable desatarme.

Percy le tiraba gotitas de agua encima para refrescarlo, y Jason sujetaba el vaso del que le estaban dando _Sprite._ Will lo había dejado allí—atado— porque opinaba que su tono de piel era demasiado claro para ser sano. Sin importar cuantas veces Nico le hubiese dicho que su piel era naturalmente clara, el hijo de Apolo insistía en que le hacía falta Vitamina D. No iba a negarlo, pero abandonarlo bajo el potente sol veraniego no era un buen método para conseguirla.

Pensó que morir achicharrado por el sol era una forma irónica y original de visitar a su padre, pero tampoco era mala idea convertir a Will Solace en uno de sus sirvientes, si saben a lo que se refería.

Will había dicho que iría por algo y volvería, pero ya había pasado media hora y aún no llegaba, por lo que, de no ser por sus hermanos Cerebro de Alga y Chispitas, ya hubiese muerto hace rato.

Cuando Solace llegó, Nico seguía atado, pero no estaba deshidratado y tenía el cabello mojado. Jason y Percy se acababan de ir. El rubio suspiró aliviado, y se agachó junto a él para liberarlo.

—Lo siento, en realidad era una broma, no pretendía dejarte atado.

—Ah.

—Pero alguien pisó una mina terrestre de la cabaña de Ares, y...

—Sí.

—Te juro por el Estigio que quería regresar antes, de verdad—explicó, se le estaba dificultando soltar el nudo de las muñecas—. Perdí el sentido del tiempo. Cuando me llamaron de emergencia, les pedí a Jackson y Grace que te soltaran, pero...

—Ajá.

—Parece que encontraron divertido dejarte atado—esta vez, Nico no se molestó siquiera en emitir monosílabos, Will le liberó las manos—. Al menos estás bien, de verdad, voy a...

—¿Ves?—Nico se señaló el rostro indiferente—No me cambió el tono de piel, ni siquiera estoy bronceado, así que, ¿podemos dejar ya esta ridiculez?

Will le miró fijamente, sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo haces para no broncearte? qué absurdo.

—Quizás tu padre se compadeció de mí.

El hijo de Apolo frunció aún más el ceño, como si estuviese aceptando un difícil desafío. Nico, por su parte, decidió no darle importancia. ¿Qué podía pasar? Había sobrevivido a caer al lago y ser cargado como princesita, al casi-infarto que le provocó despertar con Will durmiendo en la cama junto a la suya, y a porciones de comida con las que podían alimentar fácilmente a un país en desarrollo. Nada que pudiese hacer el curandero lo afectaría ya, pasaría por las camas de bronceado, las horas bajo el sol y las cremas para tomar color que fuesen necesarias, si con eso el rubio lo dejaba en paz.

Nico estornudó, y Will volvió a la realidad luego de varios minutos meditando sobre algo. El jefe de la cabaña siete lo miró de forma seria para luego lentamente acercar una mano a la cara de Nico.

—Di Angelo—dijo lentamente, como si temiera asustarlo—, no te muevas.

—¿Qu..qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El rubio no respondió y en su lugar apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Nico. El descendiente de Hades cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no apartarse porque _por los dioses_ estaba bastante avergonzado. Pero supuso que debía haber una buena razón para eso. Cosas de médicos, probablemente.

Todo pensamiento medianamente coherente al respecto se fue a los campos de castigo cuando, aún con su maldita mano en su cara, Will soltó una exclamación triunfante, y cuando Nico abrió los ojos, se encontró con una sonrisa de superioridad tal que, sin saber muy bien el motivo, tuvo el impulso de apartarlo de un puñetazo.

—¡Lo sabía, estás sonrojado!

—¡¿Que qué?!—chilló de forma heroica, retrocediendo como un animalito asustado.

—No sé que pienses—declaró Solace con un brillo peculiar en los ojos que no podía representar nada bueno—, pero yo creo que es una buena forma de que adquieras algo de color.

—¿De qué Hades estás hablando?—cuando estaba nervioso, Nico sacaba a su padre a colación de manera inconsciente—¿Will?

El joven curandero no dijo más. Comenzó a alejarse murmurando cosas incomprensibles, sorpresivamente alegre. El pelinegro no pudo reaccionar hasta mucho tiempo después de quedarse allí parado, mirando el camino por el que se había ido el rubio. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero primero iría a darle una paliza a sus "hermanos", y ya después se ocuparía de las ocurrencias de Will Solace.

o0o

El hijo de Hades cometió el error de bajar la guardia. Se convenció de que lo acontecido aquella tarde, o bien había sido alguna especie de broma, o una alucinación provocada por el sol. Como fuere, no volvió a pensar en el asunto hasta después de la práctica de espada.

Estaba descansando en un rincón, bebiendo agua como si su vida dependiese de ello, cuando Will apareció.

Por lo general, Nico aún tenía la impresión de que el hijo de Apolo no se veía nada amenazante, por lo cual, asustarse ante su presencia era algo más bien imposible. Pero eso sólo aplicaba cuando llegaba de frente, no cuando aparecía detrás suyo, y, además, lo abrazaba por la espalda gritando su nombre alegremente, justo como acababa de hacer.

Si Nico no se hubiese tragado ya el agua, definitivamente la estaría escupiendo. Como, por el contrario, sí lo había hecho, se limitó a soltar un chillido de sorpresa muy poco digno del Rey de los Fantasmas mientras, de nuevo, se sonrojaba.

—¡Will!—protestó. Toda los campistas presentes contemplaban curiosos la escena.

—¡Volvió a funcionar!—anunció alegre, como si no supiese que internamente Nico estaba reproduciendo veinte maneras diferentes de matarlo.

Di Angelo forcejeó vanamente en busca de la libertad suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa al rubio de un golpe. Ya que, en cambio, Will no lo soltó, el hijo de Hades comenzó a considerar seriamente demostrarle lo que había aprendido en la práctica con su espada.

—¡Suéltame!—se sonrojó más, pues todos estaban mirando sin disimular en lo más mínimo—¡Solace!

—Mh...—el rubio miró a la multitud pensativo sin inmutarse—. Prométeme por el Estigio que no vas a golpearme cuando lo haga.

El pelinegro siguió luchando sin prometer nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, suspiró y cesó toda resistencia. Casi podía escuchar sonreír al otro.

—Suéltame—susurró, para que los campistas no escucharan—. Juro por el Estigio que no te golpearé cuando lo hagas.

—Bien—cumpliendo con su parte del trato, el rubio se apartó lentamente de él. Nico volteó para mirarlo; sabía que aún estaba sonrojado, y que todos lo miraban. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber jurado no golpearlo.

—¿A qué vino eso?—preguntó.

—Oh, ya sabes—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me recuerda que puedes ser de otro color que no sea blanco.

—Genial. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Yo no tengo que prometer nada.

Will sonrió de forma radiante, le revolvió el cabello, y se alejó silbando. Nuevamente, Nico sólo pudo mirarlo mientras se iba, tocando su propia cabeza con una mano, y fingiendo que no notaba la mirada que medio campamento le dirigía.

o0o

Había pasado una semana.

Lejos de detenerse, Will había decidido aprovechar cada mínima oportunidad para molestar a Nico, hasta el punto en el que ya no era extraño ver al azabache caminar por el campamento siendo abrazado, tomado de la mano, o simplemente seguido por el rubio. Lo cierto era que, aunque estaba a miles de años de distancia de llegar a acostumbrarse o cansarse del contacto, di Angelo al menos ya podía controlar sus sonrojos.

Ahora, ver a Nico sentado sobre Will leyendo tranquilamente un libro en griego antiguo era una escena cotidiana para todos. Incluso ocurría que el hijo de Hades y el de Apolo conversaban como quien no quiere la cosa, aún cuando uno de ellos estaba siendo abrazado, teóricamente, contra su voluntad.

Mientras Nico comenzaba a cuestionarse si eso no calificaba como acoso sexual, Will estaba un poco fastidiado porque ya no conseguía hacer sonrojar al pelinegro.

Lo cierto era que Will ya no estaba preocupado por la palidez del chico. Ya no estaba tan blanco—tan fantasmal—como cuando llegó con la estatua. Su tono de piel era claro, sí, pero no era algo inusual, simplemente era su color natural. Pero, aunque sabía eso, ver las reacciones de Nico no dejaba de ser divertido. Puede que fuese un curandero, pero ante todo, era sólo un adolescente, y no había nada más divertido que molestar al chico que le gustaba.

Por eso, comenzaba a frustrarlo que Nico ya no reaccionara.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el pelinegro, sentado delante de él y bebiendo jugo de uvas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El hijo de Hades soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa de superioridad, indicando que estaba, de hecho, consciente del problema.

—Hasta Percy notaría que no has dejado de suspirar como niña enamorada. ¿Cuál es el problema, Solecillo?

Will frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se invirtieran los papeles, molestar a Nico le salía de forma natural. Le pellizcó una mejilla al chico de ojos cafés, pero no hubo ninguna reacción, y volvió a suspirar.

Probó tomarle la mano por sobre la mesa, pero Nico permaneció mirándolo imperturbable. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos blancos del chico, sin embargo, no sucedió nada, aparte de que di Angelo se distrajo mirando sus manos como si se tratara de una película, mientras usaba la otra para llevar el vaso con jugo hasta sus labios.

 _Labios._

Will detuvo el movimiento de su mano, llamando la atención de Nico, que al mirarlo se lo encontró totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Solace? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Eh... Nico, jura que no vas a golpearme, matarme ni agredirme físicamente.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Por favor.

El azabache se le quedó mirando de forma desconfiada, pero finalmente la curiosidad lo venció y asintió con la cabeza.

—No te agrediré en forma alguna, lo juro por el Estigio y todo eso.

—Bien.

El rubio se inclinó y besó a Nico en los labios. El pelinegro se quedó absolutamente estático mirando los ojos azules de Will que, aún no se apartaba pero, no se había molestado en cerrarlos. Cuando el rubio finalmente se retiró, lo miró un momento antes de sonreír como idiota.

—Je... estás sonrojado.

De no haber jurado no agredirlo, Nico hubiese soltado un buen insulto.

—T-tú también, Solace.

—Entonces, receto mínimo uno al día.

—¿Qu...?

—Órdenes médicas.

Y mientras Will se alejaba, Nico no pudo hacer más que preguntarse cómo había pasado de estar atado bajo el sol a ser besado por el curandero. De cualquier forma, decidió, tampoco era algo tan malo.

 **FIN**

 **Ejem... Éste fue, de hecho, el capítulo que lo inició todo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y los otros sólo fueron creados como excusa para escribir éste xD ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! el siguiente es finalmente el último, titulado, Resfrío. Sé que les gustará(?)**

 **Ah, apropósito... xD quizás escriba una especie de One-shot o algo así que muestre la persecución y posterior captura de Nico (¿Creen que dejó que lo ataran por las buenas? Nop). Y... suplico por reviews y demás, lo de siempre. Nos leemos.**


	5. Resfriado

**Resfriado.**

Muchos creían que los hijos de Apolo no podían enfermarse, y se hecho, incluso éstos mismos lo habrían jurado, porque lo cierto era que jamás les ocurría.

Por eso, fue una especie de epifanía masiva cuando Will Solace, el exageradamente sano hijo de Apolo y líder de su cabaña, anunció que no se presentaría ese día a la enfermería por un resfriado. Lo cierto era que Will sí quería ir, pero no podía permitirse contagiar a sus pacientes, de modo que no le quedó mayor remedio que quedarse descansando en su propia cabaña mientras sus hermanos salían a divertirse—entiéndase, "trabajar"—, y el rumor no tardó en esparcirse.

¿Cómo permitía Apolo, dios de la medicina, que sus hijos se enfermaran? Por otra parte, dejando el asunto "divino" a un lado, el rubio siempre había sido sano en todo el sentido de la palabra: dormía mucho, comía bien, hacía ejercicio, tomaba sol... nadie en el campamento podía entender _cómo_ se le había contagiado el resfriado a alguien así.

Nadie excepto Nico.

Y no es que el hijo de Hades quisiera ser cruel, pero la verdad se lo había buscado. Lo cierto era que, aunque tuviese unas costumbres más sanas últimamente debido a Will, Nico había estado resfriado la semana anterior. No había sido nada demasiado serio, sólo un poco de fiebre. Estaba seguro de que con una siesta se le acabaría pasando, por lo que aquél día optó por permanecer en su cabaña en lugar de salir a desayunar.

Estaba pensando en cosas profundas sobre hamburguesas como de costumbre, cuando Will irrumpió en su cabaña notablemente molesto. Nico lo miró algo aturdido.

Di Angelo estaba hundido en su cama, completamente tapado con las sábanas a pesar de ser verano, y rodeado de pañuelos descartables. Tenía un notable sonrojo, y sus ojos marrones estaban más vidriosos que de costumbre. Miraba a Will cómo si no lo reconociera.

—¿Qué quieres, Solace?—preguntó, su voz sonaba graciosa.

—¡Wow, te ves terrible!

—Gracias.

El rubio se acercó con su mejor cara de curiosidad, y Nico sólo se dedicó a mirarlo como si fuese el mayor idiota del mundo. Will se agachó junto a su cama y se le quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo que di Angelo comenzara a sentir que era una especie de animal extraño a los ojos del sanador.

—¿Para qué viniste?

—Porque no salías. Pensé que te habías ido otra vez.

—Aquí me ves, te puedes ir—suspiró.

—No, aún no. Falta el beso diario.

Nico se sonrojó más aún, y se cubrió la boca con sus sábanas grises. Lo de los besos ya era rutina, pero no por ello dejaba de ser extraño.

—Estoy enfermo, imbécil.

—Nah, ¿tú crees?

—Toma tu sarcasmo y vete a los campos de castigo ¿quieres?—se interrumpió para estornudar un par de veces—. No voy a dejar que me beses hoy.

Will frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque es asqueroso—dijo, y se arrepintió de haber usado esas palabras, aunque el rubio parecía haberle entendido—. Me refiero a que estoy enfermo, Solecillo, voy a contagiarte.

—No te preocupes, nunca me he enfermado.

Iba a protestar, pero Will se inclinó rápidamente y lo besó de todos modos. Nico no pudo hacer mucho más que suspirar y corresponder, porque confiaba en que Apolo protegería a su hijo.

Apolo no lo hizo.

Por eso, ahí estaba él, fuera de la cabaña 7, asomándose con curiosidad para ver cómo le iba a su amigo—honestamente, se podría considerar algo más, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo aún— con el primer resfriado en su alegre vida.

Estaba a punto de reunir valor para entrar cuando una sonrisa lo interrumpió. Se exaltó sólo un minuto hasta que reconoció los divertidos ojos de Austin. Suspiró.

—Hola—saludó el Apolo, y Nico se limitó a asentir con timidez. Por lo general no actuaba así, pero acababa de ser descubierto espiando a Will Solace. Tenía motivos para estar avergonzado—¿Quieres pasar? vine a traerle su medicamento, pero puedes dárselo tú.

—Amh... yo...

—¡Will!—gritó Austin—¡Tu novio está aquí!

—¡Nico!—el rubio se incorporó de golpe en su cama, enviando a volar varios pañuelos, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara.

—Hola—murmuró di Angelo, casi tan sonrojado como el enfermo.

—Te lo encargo—Austin le entregó una tableta con pastillas y un vaso de agua antes de irse.

Nico caminó hasta Will. Su cama estaba al fondo pero junto a una ventana, y a pesar de estar enfermo se veía bastante bien. Estaba sonrojado, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su cabello era un desastre, pero seguía sonriendo y eso lo volvía perfecto para el hijo de Hades. Le pasó el vaso con agua y una de las pastillas.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—Will sostuvo el vaso y lo miró fijamente—, es bueno verte antes de morir.

Y Nico supo que su novio era un idiota.

—En serio no te habías resfriabo antes, ¿verdad?

El Apolo lo miró, levantando una de sus cejas, dudoso.

—No, pero, ¿qué quieres decir?

—No te vas a morir, imbécil.

—Pero me duele la cabeza, estoy mareado y mi cuerpo pesa. Es obvio que debe ser por algún tipo de veneno que...

—No—interrumpió Nico, cerrando sus ojos y tocando su cabeza como si a él le doliese—. Simplemente, no. Es fiebre, Solace, es normal.

—Pero...

—No sé que clase de descuido hay que tener para lograr que un resfriado te mate, pero si duermes, mañana estarás mejor, ¿sí?.

Will frunció el ceño, jugueteando con el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, y aún mirándolo fijamente.

—Creí que yo era el curandero—murmuró.

La mirada de exasperación que Nico tenía hasta el momento se suavizó, dejando espacio para una pequeña sonrisa.

—De vez en cuando, hasta tú necesitas cuidados médicos.

—Entonces, ¿no moriré?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Mh, sí.

—Genial—suspiró aliviado—¿puedo besarte?

—No, idiota, vas a contagiarme.

Will tuvo que aceptar abstenerce de besar a Nico durante una semana, pero cuando finalmente tuvo "permiso" para volver a hacerlo, se encargó de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al final, los hijos de Apolo podían enfermarse, Nico no escaparía de los resfriados sólo por tener hábitos más sanos, y Will Solace cambió la prescripción médica a siete besos al día... mínimo.

 **FIN**

 **Éste es el último capítulo. No es muy bueno, pero lo cierto es que lo escribí, no me gustó, lo volví a escribir, no me gustó, lo volví a escribir cambiando absolutamente TODO el argumento... y quedó esto. Por lo menos, puedo decir que lo intenté xD**

 **Estoy con una especie de bloque desde que me enteré de la nueva saga *gritos fangirl* que sale el año que viene (The trials of Apollo o, traducido, Las pruebas de Apolo). No hago más que pensar en cómo será esa historia, y crear mis propios argumentos, y nop, eso no me ayuda a escribir Solangelo... fuck. También muero por leer Magnus Chase, pero no sé inglés D: ¡rápido y tradúzcanlo, demonios! y, se preguntarán por qué demonios les cuento esto, bueno... ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Y tengo que compartir mi emoción-desesperación con alguien!**

 **Cómo sea, no seré tan caradura como para pedir Reviews por esto xD nos leemos por ahí, yo ya cumplí(?)**


End file.
